Los hijos de Húrin
Los hijos de Húrin (título original en inglés: The Children of Húrin) es una novela del escritor y filólogo británico John Ronald Reuel Tolkien, publicada de forma póstuma el 17 de abril de 2007 en todo el mundo, tras ser editada por su hijo Christopher. Tolkien comenzó a escribir la historia en 1918, pero no llegó a terminarla en vida debido a sus muchas revisiones. La novela está ambientada en la Primera Edad del Sol de la Tierra Media, el lugar ficticio donde se desarrolla la mayor parte del legendarium creado por Tolkien, poblado por Hombres y otras razas humanoides (Elfos y Enanos), así como muchas otras criaturas reales y fantásticas. La historia trata sobre un hombre llamado Húrin, perteneciente a la Casa de Hador de raza de los Edain, y sobre la maldición que el Vala Morgoth echa sobre él y sus descendientes. Dentro de la estructura del legendarium, la historia es conocida en idioma sindarin como "Narn i Chîn Húrin", "La historia de los hijos de Húrin"; se la menciona varias veces simplemente como el Narn. La balada original se describe como escrita en el año 499 de la Primera Edad del Sol por Dírhaval, un poeta mortal nacido en Dor-lómin pero refugiado en las Bocas del Sirion. Argumento La historia comienza en el año 458 de la Primera Edad del Sol, cuando los hermanos Húrin y Huor, huyendo de una tropa de orcos que les habían emboscado, llegaron a las Crissaegrim y fueron llevados por dos águilas hasta el reino escondido de Gondolin. Allí el rey Turgon les acogió de buen gusto y llegó a sentir gran afecto por ellos; no obstante, transcurrido un año, los hermanos querían regresar a su casa y Turgon accedió a ello a pesar de que la ley impedía abandonar el reino a todo aquel que lo hubiera pisado o visto. Cinco años después nació el hijo mayor de Húrin y de su esposa Morwen, Túrin, y dos más tarde su hija Urwen, quien murió a la edad de tres años debido a un viento maligno procedente de Angband que hizo que enfermara. En el 472 P. E. tuvo lugar la Batalla de las Lágrimas Innumerables, en la que participó Húrin; dicha batalla acabó con la victoria de Morgoth y la captura de Húrin por parte del mismo. Debido a que Húrin no quiso revelarle la posición de la ciudad secreta de Gondolin, Morgoth le maldijo junto a toda su descendencia. thumb|250px|Mapa del bosque de [[Doriath y sus alrededores, incluyendo Amon Rûdh, donde ocurre parte de la trama.]] Cuando llegó la noticia del cautiverio de Húrin a oídos del rey Thingol del bosque de Doriath y debido a que los Orientales estaban merodeando por Dor-Lómin, el elfo ofreció su protección a Túrin y a su madre; sin embargo, Morwen, debido a su orgullo, no quiso abandonar su hogar para protegerlo y envió a Túrin a Doriath acompañado de dos hombres. Allí, Túrin fue tomado como hijo adoptivo de Thingol y Melian e hizo buena amistad con el elfo Beleg, con quien años después combatiría en las fronteras del reino, defendiéndolas de los ataques de los Orcos. Si bien Túrin era querido por muchos, había un elfo de la corte de Thingol, llamado Saeros, que lo despreciaba por el buen trato que recibía del rey y solía humillarlo en público. Un día, Saeros insultó a la madre de Túrin y ambos acabaron batiéndose en duelo; Túrin desarmó al elfo y éste, al huir de él, acabó cayendo al río Esgalduin y murió. Túrin creyó que no se le haría un juicio justo y huyó de Doriath. Cuando se fue de Doriath, se unió a una banda de proscritos, con los cuales convivio mucho hasta que Beleg los encontró. Beleg le rogo a Turín que regrese a Doriath, porque el era inocente, pero el se resistió, ya que su orgullo iba más allá de todo, y no aceptaba el perdón del rey. Luego, se separaron y, al cabo de unos días, se encontró con un enano llamado Mim. El los guio hacia su casa, en donde vivía con dos hijos (uno muerto, asesinado por el proscrito Androg, quien recibió una maldición de parte de Min diciendo que jamás pobra tomar un arco en su vida).Al cabo de un tiempo, Beleg vuelve a Túrin. El odio de Mîm hacia Beleg fue en aumento según pasaba el tiempo, pues no se fiaba de los elfos y además curó a Andróg cuando volvió a usar un arco y fue herido por una flecha, impidiendo así que se cumpliera la maldición que le había echado. Por otro lado, cada vez más hombres se unían a Túrin y esto acabó por revelar su posición a Morgoth, que fue enviando tropas a los alrededores de Amon Rûdh, aunque por el momento no ordenó el ataque. Sólo Mîm se percató de que estaban siendo rodeados y su odio hacia Beleg, unido al secuestro de su hijo Ibun por parte de los orcos, le llevó a traicionar a Túrin. Los orcos, guiados por el enano, asaltaron Amon Rûdh y mataron a todos los hombres, excepto a Túrin, quien fue apresado, y a Beleg, quien se libró de la muerte y fue encadenado al haber hecho Mîm un trato para encargarse de él por su cuenta. No obstante, Andróg, herido de muerte, ahuyentó al enano antes de que matará a Beleg y tras quitarle sus ataduras murió. Beleg partió entonces siguiendo el rastro de Túrin y sus captores y durante el viaje se topó con el elfo Gwindor, quien había sido apresado durante la Nirnaeth Arnoediad y había logrado escapar de las minas en las que Morgoth había ordenado que trabajase. En ese instante, una gran tropa de orcos pasó a su lado y, escondidos, vieron como llevaban a Túrin encadenado de camino a Angband. Tras perseguirles y aprovechando que los orcos acamparon para festejar su triunfo y dormir, Beleg y Gwindor liberaron a Túrin. Alejados del campamento y mientras Beleg cortaba las ataduras de Túrin, su espada Anglachel se resbaló de sus manos e hirió al adán en el pie, despertándole lleno de ira y, creyendo que se trataba de uno de sus captores, le mató. A la mañana siguiente y después de haberse pasado toda la noche mirando el cuerpo de su amigo, Túrin ayudó a Gwindor a enterrarle y tomó la espada Anglachel. Acto seguido, Gwindor le guió hasta el reino de Nargothrond. Composición thumb|175px|Fotografía del autor, [[J. R. R. Tolkien, en 1916.]] La historia de los hijos de Húrin es tan sólo una parte de una mitología que J. R. R. Tolkien trabajó durante casi toda su vida y que comenzó en el año 1917, cuando estaba ingresado en el hospital tras haber caído enfermo durante la Primera Guerra Mundial. Durante esta época, Tolkien escribió varias historias, recopiladas bajo el nombre El libro de los Cuentos Perdidos; a pesar de que algunas de las historias no estaban acabadas por completo, catorce de ellas sí lo estaban y, entre éstas, había tres de una longitud mayor: «El cuento de Tinúviel», «La caída de Gondolin» y «Turambar y el Foalókê». Todas ellas son el origen de lo que más tarde se llamó El Silmarillion. A principios de la década de 1920 y a partir de la historia de los Cuentos Perdidos, Tolkien compuso dos versiones de un extenso poema para el que usó el verso aliterado inglés (usado también en varias obras anglosajonas, como Beowulf, una de las fuentes de inspiración de Tolkien) y al que tituló en un principio «Túrin hijo de Húrin y Glórund el Dragón», y más tarde «La balada de los hijos de Húrin». Sin embargo, en algún momento entre finales de 1924 y principios de 1925, Tolkien abandonó la escritura del poema, cuando la historia se encontraba en el Reino de Nargothrond. Las dos versiones del poema fueron publicadas mucho tiempo después por Christopher Tolkien en Las baladas de Beleriand, el tercer volumen de La Historia de la Tierra Media. Debido a la complejidad de su estilo, Christopher tuvo que incluir en el libro un glosario de palabras arcaicas que utiliza, para que aquellos que lo leyeran pudieran comprenderlo. En 1930, Tolkien comenzó a escribir el Quenta Silmarillion a partir de un esbozo que realizó en 1926 sobre su mitología para su antiguo profesor de Birmingham, R.W. Reynolds, y que también estaba basado en los Cuentos Perdidos. Sin embargo, el relato se interrumpió en la historia de los hijos de Húrin, durante la estancia de Túrin con los proscritos, y no se retomaría hasta muchos años después; la causa de la interrupción se debió a que Tolkien dedicó todo su tiempo a la novela El hobbit y acto seguido a El Señor de los Anillos. Una vez finalizada esta última, Tolkien retomó la redacción de las tres historias más extensas del Quenta y por fin pudo finalizar «Los hijos de Húrin», ya que no empezó desde el principio como acostumbraba, sino que empleó el poema aliterado hasta la destrucción de Nargothrond y continuó a partir de ahí hasta el final. Influencias thumb|150px|La maldición de [[Kullervo, por Akseli Gallen-Kallela.]] En 1951, cuando la editorial Allen & Unwin decidió rechazar en un primer momento El Señor de los Anillos por la terquedad de Tolkien a la hora de publicarlo junto con El Silmarillion, Milton Waldman, de HarperCollins, se mostró interesado en ambas novelas y Tolkien le escribió una carta en la que se las describía; en ella, el autor asegura que Los hijos de Húrin está inspirada en los personajes de Kullervo, Sigurd y Edipo. De la historia de Kullervo, que aparece en el poema épico finés Kalevala, la inspiración más evidente es el trágico final de ambas. Túrin desconoce que Nienor es su hermana porque no llegó a conocerla y el dragón Glaurung le borró a ella la memoria, mientras que Kullervo, que tampoco conocía a su hermana, viola a una vagabunda sin saber que es ella; entonces, cuando descubren la verdad, ambos se suicidan arrojándose sobre su espada, agobiados por los remordimientos de haber cometido incesto. No obstante, ya que Tolkien tomó esta inspiración a causa de su deseo de reelaborar la historia del Kalevala, los personajes de Túrin y Kullervo se diferencian en que el primero es noble y se suicidó por la culpa, mientras que el segundo es malvado y se suicidó por miedo al sufrimiento. Recepcion y Criticas Los primeros comentarios tras la publicación de Los Hijos de Húrin han en su mayoría positivos. Likening lo clasificaa una tragedia griega, The Washington Post lo llamó "un sombrío, oscuro y hermoso cuento", que "posee la resonancia mítica y sombría sensación de un destino inexorable" . Una positiva revisión fue llevada por The Independent (Reino Unido) ( " seco, loco, sin humor, duro curso y completamente brillante ") . Bryan Appleyard de The Sunday Times (Reino Unido) El conjunto de los hijos de Húrin esta por encima de otros escritos de Tolkien, tomando nota de su "intensa y muy crecida forma" y "una verdadera sensación de alta gravedad" .Maurice Chittenden de The Sunday Times, dijo que "puede merecer un certificado X-" debido a la cantidad de muertes violentas . El libro tambien tiene algunos pero pocos comentarios negativos del Detroit Free Press que lo clasifico como "aburrido y sin terminar" , Entertainment Weekly lo tildo de "torpe e inmaduro", "bosque impenetrable de nombres ... sobrecargado y estrangulado con la sintaxis" , y The Guardian lo elogio como "un derivado wagneriana ... en un héroe casi simbólico de búsqueda") . Los Hijos de Húrin debutó en el número uno en The New York Times Hardcover Ficción . Según Houghton Mifflin, editor de los EE.UU., ya 900.000 ejemplares en la versión impresa se vendieron en todo el mundo en las dos primeras semanas, el doble de las expectativas iniciales de los editores. HarperCollins, la editorial británica, dijo que se habian vendido 330.000 ejemplares en versión impresa en el Reino Unido en las dos primeras semanas Harper Collins, the UK publisher, said 330,000 copies were in print in the UK in the first two weeks.. Referencias Bibliografía * * * Véase también * El Silmarillion * Cuentos inconclusos de Númenor y la Tierra Media Categoría:Obras de J. R. R. Tolkien sobre la Tierra Media Categoría:Libros de 2007 ca:Els fills d'en Hurin da:Húrins børn de:Narn I Chîn Húrin en:The Children of Húrin fi:Húrinin lasten tarina fr:Les Enfants de Húrin gl:Os Fillos de Húrin hr:Hurinova djeca it:I figli di Húrin ko:후린의 아이들 nl:De Kinderen van Húrin no:Húrins barn pl:Dzieci Húrina pt:Os Filhos de Húrin ru:Дети Хурина sv:Húrins barn th:ตำนานบุตรแห่งฮูริน tr:Húrin'in Çocukları